December Wonder
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Something unexpected will change their lives for the better. Something sweet for this time of the year.


Title: December Wonder

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them. Everything belongs to the creators of Murdoch Mysteries and to Maureen Jennings who created the characters in the first place. I'm just borrowing William Murdoch and the others for the time of a story.

Classification: romance

Pairing: William/Julia.

Rating: T

Spoilers: none

Summary: Something unexpected will change their lives for the better.

Author's note**: This is just a little something, I felt like writing, I hope that you'll like it. I bet my idea isn't that extraordinary, but here is my take on it. Just because I can and I wanted to do so. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Dedication: this is for all the romantics and those who believe in miracles. Thanks to everyone for their support. **

Thanks also to Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy and all the other actors for giving life to the characters.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

But those who like it drop a review, please!

Julia couldn't believe it. She knew it had really happened, but she still couldn't believe it. Now all she wanted to do was to see the man she loved, detective William Murdoch. She wanted to hold him and feel his sweet wonderful tender lips on hers.

The snow was falling heavily on Toronto, but she didn't noticed it nor did she feel the cold bite of winter on her face as she walked her way to Station 4.

William Murdoch was sitting at his desk comparing finger prints and verified at they were classified correctly, when he felt and wave of pure and cheer happiness wash over him and a he smiled. This sudden state of happiness surprised him, slightly, but he didn't really mind, on the contrary he welcomed it.

The detective was still smiling when Inspector Brackenreid, came to stand in the door frame of his office.

"You seem to be pretty cheerful, Murdoch."

William lifted his eyes from his desk and smiled at the inspector as he told him. "I have no idea, sir. Murdoch replied, honestly.

"That's something new. I have never heard a man say that before."

"What, sir?"

"That he doesn't know why he is happy."

"Well it's true, I honestly don't know."

"Why don't go and sniff up some fresh and cold air, outside, Murdoch, you've been in here all morning concentrated on those finger prints, your else will end up crossing. Now go." the red haired man told him.

Murdoch was about to protest telling the man, he had still work to do, but he titled his head to the side and the smile he had still on his lips widened. Thomas Brackenreid frowned when he saw the expression on William's face.

_Julia _he breathed.

As he turned around to check if the doctor was there. Thomas Brackenreid saw no one and he frowned."Murdoch?"

No answer came.

He watched as his best detective took his coat, hat, gloves and scarf before heading out without a word leaving his superior standing in the door frame with his mouth agape.

Constable Crabtree did his best to hide the smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth as he looked at inspector Brackenreid.

Once the shock over. A strong voice could be heard. "Crabtree what is there to smirk about?"

Startled George, muttered. "Nothing, sir."

"That's what I thought, now go back to work!" Were the red-haired man's last words before he went back in his own office.

Once in his office, Thomas, purred himself a drink and stat in his chair behind his desk, smiling as he thought about his best detective and wondered about what had made him so happy. He figured he would know sooner or later.

Outside, Murdoch was surprised at how cold it had become. December was already there, with all the cases he'd been working on this year, he hadn't realized that Christmas was approaching. The wind was really cold, he hunched his shoulder and looked down He straightened up after a moment and, with no specific idea of where to go, William Murdoch started to walk.

He wondered why he suddenly had felt the need to go out, as if something was telling that he would be needed there somehow. Julia would be arriving soon, he was certain of that fact. He just knew it. Though he didn't understand how that was possible. He suddenly stopped as snow was steadily falling, and Murdoch surprised himself by reaching out his hand, palm up waiting for snowflakes to slowly depose themselves in his palm only to vanish in an instant as if they had never been there in the first place. Just like life itself: beautiful and fragile, fleeting. He looked away from his hand when, and in front of him when he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

"William! William!" He just had the time to open his arms to catch her. She hugged him tightly laughing.

Murdoch chuckled as he pulled back just enough to be able to look at her. "I knew you were coming."

The blond woman in his arms looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"I don't have a explanation for it. I just knew. Is everything alright, Julia?"

"What the most famous detective in Toronto as no explanation for something? That is new." She giggled. "And to answer your question, I'm feeling better than alright," she breathed and kissed him "... a miracle just happened."

William smiled and looked at her questioningly. Julia's eyes were sparkling with cheer happiness. She leaned into him and kissed him once more. When they broke apart, her forehead came to press against and when her next words came his heart melted like it always did when she told him.

"I love you, William. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He whispered back to her.

Julia Ogden pushed herself away from him enough for him to let his let hands slide down her back and rest on her hips. The ex medical examiner, reached for one of his hand, took it in hers, and smiled as she slowly placed William's hand, on her stomach, under her winter coat.

Murdoch frowned at the woman's action, he didn't understand why she'd done this, he looked at her questioningly again. He expected her to explain, but not a word left her mouth, instead she looked at him insistently, intensely. Then it happened his mind at connected the pieces together and he understood.

"You mean... you? But... I thought you couldn't..."

Julia looked at him smiling brightly. It's a miracle, William.

Murdoch's eyes watered. This was a miracle, a wonderful miracle. He laughed through his tears. He encircled her waist with his arms and picked her up, and moved his feet, Julia laughed as she felt herself floating in the air.

"I'm going to be a father." William laughed.

"And I'm going to be a mom. It's a miracle!"

"It's love," he told her softly as he put her back on the ground, and kissed her passionately no carrying who might see them. Or what people might think of them. When they separated to take their breaths, he said "I think, we better tell this to Brackenreid, cause I left the poor fellow speechless.

She giggled "Is that even possible?"

"Believe it or not, it is.

The End

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
